Selynia
Selynia Seryne Sachette Solene Samvyrna Sunolyquer is one of Shasha's new Reins. She appear to wears armor all the time. Very close to Fufu. Appearance She have short light brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. She always seen in full armor. Usually she hides her face because she is a very shy person. Only sometimes she takes off her helmet. Underneath that armor, she believes to has a very beautiful body since Nikki once acknowledge Selynia is much more beautiful than her. Personality She is very shy and clumsy. She is very polite and kind to everyone. People always misunderstood her intention of helping people because she always hides her face. Noaki once saw Selynia's smile when they're both are on a date. Selynia seems to take interest in cats and makeup when she starts living with Shasha. She is very protective towards Fufu and Noaki. When she panics over something, she will bang her head to the wall. She can't takes jokes and thinks everyone is serious. Selynia is rather dense when it comes to love. Her clumsiness always make Fufu worried. Background She first appear in E.T. when Shasha found her at a mall, sitting beside an escalator alone and dirty. Shasha noticed that she had been like that for hours and wonder why. So, she asked her what's wrong with her and Selynia was surprised to see that someone actually talked to her. Then, she was brought back to Shasha's home to clean up herself. Shasha then offered her to stay with her if she have no place to go. She rejected the offer politely but after being treated very kindly by the people in the house, she can never say no when she was asked again by Sonica. Selynia's past before her meeting with Shasha was unknown because she never talk about this to anyone. Even Shasha, her master didn't know who she really is and where she come from. Shasha asked her once about it but Selynia never answered her question. Because of her silence, Shasha never asked her anymore and order all her other Reins not to ask anything about Selynia's past. But it looks like Fufu already knew about her past without Selynia talk about it to him. How he discovered Selynia's past was still a mystery. Relationships Shasha Selynia's Master. She first met her at mall. Shasha found her beside the escalator, looking down and alone for hours. Shasha approached her and asked her condition. For Selynia, Shasha is the first person who ever talk to her. Later, Shasha offered her a place to live, her house. That's why she treasures her very much and likely always follows her orders. But because of her clumsiness, Shasha have a hard time to handle her and that makes Selynia became much closer to Fufu. Fufu Her only bestfriend. Selynia is very close to him and they always be seen together. She always thought that she need to protect Fufu because of his baby face. But it's actually the other way around. He is the only person she can talk face to face without looking down like she always did. He totally understands her without any words come out from her mouth. Fufu is the first person who saw her face without the helmet. Fufu seems to know Selynia's past. It was never been revealed until now since he never talked about it to anyone and it makes Selynia become more protective about her feelings towards Fufu. Noaki She first met Noaki when she was asked by Natasha to help to find him because he was missing. Quotes *''"I want to protect everyone with the power that I have."'' *''"B-but, what if I failed? The truth is, I'm scared, Fufu. I-I don't know what to do anymore..."'' Trivia